Contemporary phototherapy systems used in the treatment of psoriasis and other skin diseases are typically designed to treat only one or two areas of the body. One device currently on the market features a single body-sized panel that is used for treating the front or back of the patient. Another device used for treating the face and chest area features a smaller table-top panel. If the patient requires ultraviolet treatment on his or her hands or feet, yet another system is required. In addition, scalp treatment may involve the use of an ultraviolet comb or wand.
For patients with skin diseases on multiple areas of the body, treatment may involve the use of several different phototherapy systems. If the patient desires or requires treatment at home, the cost of purchasing multiple phototherapy systems and/or the space required to store them may prove prohibitive.
There therefore exists a need for a device that reduces the number of phototherapy systems required to treat multiple areas of the body.